1. Technical Field
This relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device may include, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) including a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light.
A side view type light emitting device package including light emitting devices includes a compact and slim body. Such a light emitting device package has been utilized in laptop computers, monitors, televisions, and various other display devices.
The slim body of the side view type light emitting device package, however, may problematically limit the size and number of mountable light emitting devices.
Further, the body of the light emitting device package or a resin material charged in the body may be easily thermally degraded by heat and light because of the compact size of the body.
When the light emitting device package is reduced in size, furthermore, the size of the body as well as the size and thickness of a lead frame are limited.
In recent years, studies to prevent damage to the body of the light emitting device package when the lead frame is bent toward an outer surface of the body have been progressed.